


The Iceman

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve cannot get warm.





	The Iceman

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Steve dreamed of cold. 

He’d never talked about the crash. Never. He remembered it all. His last conscious thoughts were that he’d never see Peggy again. He had been so cold and so numb. So very cold. 

He still hated the cold and he felt frigid so much of the time. He turned the water so hot he almost scalded when he showered. He rolled up in the blankets when he slept. He told no one. 

The only time he wasn’t freezing was when Stark was around. He wondered if holding Stark close would warm his frozen heart and soul.


End file.
